First Day of the Rest of Your Life
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: When Light dies, he can go to neither heaven nor hell, so he winds up in Nowhere Land with none other than L himself. But it turns out that he can make this place his heaven or hell. What does he choose? And what happens to everyone else? LxLight, lemons


**Author's note: Yep, that's right. Another of my infamous one-shots. Once again this is L/Light because, honestly, they are a lot of fun to play around with! …I really gotta stop talking… Anyways, my other one was just so popular (it's been about 2 weeks and already there are OVER 600 views on it and several reviews and favorites!! YAY!!) that I decided to write another.**

**Things to know for this one: Takes place after Death Note. Meaning, if you haven't finished watching/reading, DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!! With that said, please note: I have watched the anime. Now, this fanfic: Light is dead. It is his POV because I said so. L is obviously also dead, and so are everyone else who died in the series. Obviously. Takes place right after Light dies, k? Cool, on with the story!**

**And just note, the story definitely doesn't start out like my other. Remember, as far as we actually KNOW, nothing happened between L and Light during their time chained together. So, this one is more Light-centric but I still did only write it for the smut! ...Even if it takes a **_**little**_** longer to get close to that… Oh, and duh: L's seme because, honestly, we all like him better that way. Ah…the epic battle of L winning and Light losing…will he EVER win?! Author says: No. Oh yeah, Light chuckles; L snickers. Live w/ it. BTW, this story, unlike my other one-shot, has a real plot to it. It's longer, there's more info given, there isn't just smut and whatnot. ETC!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, don't you think L wouldn't've died?! I also do not own "First Day of the Rest of Your Life" by MxPx. It's actually a pretty good song. Two things about me choosing this title: 1) From now on, all my one-shots will have a song as their title. It's just awesome that way. 2) I actually just went into my iTunes, searched "life" in the search box and out of all the songs that popped up, this one seemed like the best fit. I read the lyrics, and I was like, "Yep, perfect." So, it actually fits the story, just like anything else I choose. MWA HAHA! Oh, and I don't own "Nowhere Man" by the Beatles. The song just rules.**

_________

First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Everything aches: my head, my legs, my arms, my back, my stomach, especially my chest. Ryuk killed me. He really killed me. I received the heart attack, and now I am dead. Man that was painful. Did I seriously put so many criminals through that? Maybe L was right, Near, Matsuda, all of them. Kira deserved to die. Especially if the god of the new world isn't immortal, right? But honestly, you can't know if you're immortal until you die…

I'm sorry Dad, that you died trying to stop your own son. Mom, Sayu, everyone. Seriously, I am so sorry. I am sorry, Matsuda, that you had to kill your friend, go against your ways. And most importantly, I am sorry to you L, that you had to die, that I killed you—however indirectly. Everything got so much more boring without you around. I didn't have anything standing in my way, and I wasn't even truly acting as Kira anymore.

L….

My eyes have been closed, but as I open them, I realize I am surrounded by darkness. I can't move, yet I feel something around me, as if I am suspended in pitch-black Jell-O. Ew, I hate Jell-O. However, I don't feel alone. No, I feel the presence of someone watching me. It is really creeping me out. Am I really dead then?

I open my mouth, thinking it would be impossible to talk. Instead, I yell to whomever, if anybody is out there, "Is this where I'm supposed to stay?! Huh?! For the rest of eternity?! I know the users of the Death Note don't go to heaven or hell, but this…Well, it's definitely not 'nothing' now is it? I feel like I'm in Jell-O and it's very uncomfortable."

Soon I just started talking to fill up the silences. I stated my apologies aloud, several times. Nobody was there. If there was, they would've come by now. I sighed and said this, disappointed that this was where I was spending the rest of my eternity. Seemed like hell enough.

"But I like the sound of Light's voice. Why would I stop him?" a deep, monotonous voice rang out around me. It was coming from somewhere, yet nowhere. And I knew exactly whose voice it was. How could I forget that voice? It has haunted me since the day he died, never leaving me for too long, always there to tell me my ideals were right, but the way to get to them was wrong: L.

"L?!" I shouted. "L?! Where are you?!" I frantically tried moving my head, finding I was able to. I tried the rest of my body. It too moved—ached, but moved. Well, it was stuck in that same position for G-d knows how long. Once I had shifted every muscle in my body around in the Jell-O darkness, I felt weightless, like I wasn't just suspended anymore, but free.

That is until I felt an odd tug around my navel and I realized I was falling. Black turned to white as I landed softly in an odd, never-ending white room. There were no furnishings except for the white bed I had landed on. And there was only one other spot of color in the expanse of space I was in: L.

He was wearing exactly what I remembered him to always wear: baggy white shirt and baggy blue jeans with no shoes or socks of course. When I looked down, I realized I was still wearing the tattered, bloodied suit I had worn when I died. Somehow, I felt embarrassed because of this. I was messing up this pure scene in front of me.

"Where am I?" I questioned the man in front of me. Why was L here, too? I didn't ask that, however.

L let a smirk cross his face. "Isn't it obvious? Come on, where is the Light I used to talk intellectually with? Did he die when Kira took over once more?" he added glumly after his teasing. Then he turned back to his stoic normality and stated, "This is neither heaven nor hell until Light decides for himself. I am here, and this bed is here, and so are anything else—material wise—that Light desires. Maybe some new clothes, considering the blush that came when you looked at what you were wearing?"

I blushed again, not knowing I had blushed earlier. What does he mean I decide if it's heaven or hell? Obviously, it has L, so it must be my own personal hell. But still…

This would be better than a fiery pit of doom, if that really was what hell is. And heaven would be so boring, in my opinion. However, L could make this place a little more interesting. Like I said before, it was easy for me to talk with L before I got my Kira memories back. He apparently missed that too. Maybe we could talk like old times.

I stood and stretched, uncomfortable. L was still staring at me from the bed. What was he thinking? Did he think I deserved to die, too? Did he hate me for killing him? Now that he absolutely knew I was Kira, did he think less of me? Why did I even care? He was just a man I had to share eternity with. It's like, well, there is no comparison really.

Looking down again, I really wished I had on different clothes. Suddenly, right in front of me appeared a large—white—dresser. Inside were countless shirts and pants, an endless supply. Next to the dresser appeared a white closet-like room. Yes, a closet standing out in the middle of nowhere. Opening the door, I saw numerous suits and crisp shirts. It seemed that although everything else is white, clothes are the one exception in this place, nowhere land.

I grabbed an outfit, ready to change, when I realized there was no place _to_ change. I looked at L, who was still watching me in his odd crouch from the bed. "Where am I supposed to change in this nowhere land?" I demanded.

L cocked his head to the side, a smile blossoming on his face. What was wrong with this man? Why would he smile in my presence anyway? Before I asked if maybe he hit his head too hard when he fell from his chair so long ago—I remembered that day perfectly, down to the last detail—he started humming. But not just any old tune, but "Nowhere Man" by The Beatles, OF ALL SONGS!!

Fed up with his childishness, I turned around, stripped, and pulled on the new clothes, my old ones vanishing before me very eyes. By this time, L had stopped humming. I sighed and turned around once again to face him. A pale pink was visible on his cheeks—a blush. What, did I put my clothes on wrong or something? I looked down to make sure. No, everything was fine.

"I miss sugar," L said suddenly, as if to change the topic that we weren't even discussing. "Did Light know that there is no food here in…Nowhere Land? That means no sugar. It is one of the only things you cannot wish for, besides being out of my sight. I must watch you all the time, as part of you spending eternity here. However, oddly enough, we do sleep. Well, I should say, you sleep."

I gave him an odd look. "Thanks for the new rules. Any more that I'll need?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he answered innocently. "Not that I can think of at the moment." Great, he was acting so much like Ryuk, it was scary. At least there would be no apple munching in the background of this infinity.

I looked around once more, realizing my boredom. What was there to do in Nowhere Land? Well, I could wish for a book to read or some paper to write on, but honestly, I had had enough with writing and books for one eternal lifetime. Maybe some television? I would like to know what happened with Kira dying and all.

"Boredom is what brought both you and I here, was it not?" L called me from my thoughts. I cast him a shocked glance and went back to staring into the open white abyss. "In a few Japanese days, I will show you what happened to your family and the rest of the world. Light is dead and Kira has vanished. You will see the consequences of your actions in due time, Light. In the meantime how about a game of chess?" L smiled at me as I turned around again, intrigued.

So, I would be able to see what happened to my family. Would they be told I was Kira? I bet, wherever my father was, he would know already. He never finished writing Mello's name in the Death Note; he never killed anybody using it; he would be in heaven. What about the rest of the world now that Kira was gone? Would they turn back to their old ways or realize that my ideals were right and crime would remain down? Would a new Kira arise? And what would Ryuk do about all this?

I was brought back to Nowhere Land and L when I noticed the pale man setting up a chess board. He was placing the white in front of him, as expected. I sat opposite him and finished setting up my black pieces. I nodded, telling him I was ready to play a nice, long, complex game.

"My move first, Light," L said, barely concealing a smirk. Was he going to twist every single thing I do and say around? He moved a pawn and I thought about my next move carefully before moving one of my own pieces.

Throughout the game that seemed to go on for hours, though there was no way to measure time here, I noticed odd quirks in how L played. He seemed to favor his pawns and kept the king and queen heavily guarded. Several times he sacrificed more powerful players, and once had his king right out in the open, but he was still extremely tricky. I preferred to protect the innocent and used my bishops, rooks, and knights more than my pawns. My queen did most of the moves and my king was never once exposed.

In the end, L won. I had made a single mistake towards the end, getting distracted by L and his odd habits. He didn't seem like he was blinking enough for a healthy human. And his eyes were just too deep of a black. I really wanted to brush his hair away from the eyes that I was starting to stare at. I admitted defeat and shook his hand, trying hard not to be a sore loser.

"Are you tired, Light?" L asked, noticing my yawn. I nodded and walked to the dresser, grabbing a pair of pajamas. I quickly changed clothes and headed towards the bed. L didn't seem to have changed clothes, but who knows. However, once again, a light blush was spreading across his face. I realized why now.

Chuckling, I said to him, "Are you embarrassed to see me naked, L? Honestly, we are both grown men and can handle a little nudity, right? Anyway, you said you have to watch me constantly. It's not like I want you to stare at me in my birthday suit!" I chuckled again and climbed into bed.

A sudden realization came to me. This was just like when we were chained together. L and I seeing each other naked, sleeping in the same bed, talking as if we were friends. It all seemed so familiar, yet like a long lost memory of sorts. I sighed and rolled over, wondering what L would be doing if he didn't have any detective work to do during the "night".

As I closed my eyes, thinking it would be too bright to sleep with no darkness, I realized the brightness didn't go through my eyelids like light. Lovely. I was soon sound asleep, dreaming of what it would be like to be god.

_I was standing atop a pile of bones, human bones. Before me were my subjects, bowing to their master, their god. The world was a bright yellow, beautiful. I saw no blood, no crime. Life was perfect for the people of Earth._

_After a while of praising, I climbed down from my bone pile and walked towards a mansion of pure glistening white. Inside, I knew, resided my goddess._

_However, as soon as I entered, I was dragged to a large room where I was seated in a large, golden throne. People came to me with their petty problems and I helped them the best I could, bored. All I wanted was to go to my goddess, waiting in our room. Finally, the last of the people left and I stood._

_No one stopped me as I headed to my bedroom. After all, who would dare defy god? I got a loopy grin on my face when I realized I was just feet away from my goddess._

_Then my own self kicked in, the one dreaming this, not the one in the dream. My goddess would most likely by Misa, wouldn't it? She was my wife after all. But I did promise Takada…Either way, I wanted neither. Maybe I found another, better woman?_

_I reluctantly opened the doors to my bed chamber to find someone waiting on my bed for me. I quickly undressed and hopped onto the bed, planting a passionate kiss on my goddess's lips._

"_Light…" the one underneath me moaned against my mouth. The voice was male. Not just that, but the voice, the lips, the messy hair my hands were running through, the petite body I was grinding into, they were all L._

_I was completely shocked, but this seemed like what normally happened in this dream-world. Well, I wanted to go back to Nowhere Land. At least there, things made sense._

"_Light…" I heard again. I opened my eyes in shock._

I was back in the pure whiteness of Nowhere Land, back in the white bed I had fallen asleep in. At least I was fully clothed. However, underneath me was a moaning L. Whatever I had done in my dream to L, it seemed that I had done to the real L. My hips were grinding into his, my hands entangled in his hair, his lips searching for mine once more, moaning my name, his eyes rolled back and glazed over in lust.

And we both had major hard-ons.

I screeched and jumped from the bed. What the hell had just happened?

L sat up, not understanding why I had left him. He crawled to the edge of the bed, trying to seduce me back to him. Not gonna happen. This man was, well, first of all, a man. Second, he was L, a friend, yet also the man I had tried to kill for so long. How could I have feelings for him?

My mind was mush, completely confused. L just made it worse when he asked, "Light, why'd you leave me? Now I have a large erection and am no good at pleasing myself. Do you realize how painful it is?" He sat down on the bed, pretzel style. Obviously, it was too painful to crouch.

I looked down, where there was still a considerable bulge in my pants. I need to get rid of it! Well, thinking of L is a big no-no. Then I remembered what I had thought in my dream. I immediately pictured Misa in a slinky (pink) outfit. It was already working. I imagined her trying to sexily remove the fabric from her body. By the time she was fully undressed in my mind, where in any normal man's penis would be painfully erect, mine was once again back to normal. Man, I hated that girl.

I looked at L again to see he was still sitting cross-legged, staring at me, perspiring slightly. He seriously couldn't take care of himself? His eyes were pleading. What was I to do? Give him a blow job? Not gonna happen. I was not gay. I was simply having a nightmare is all, or a dream reflecting my current life.

Now, what to do? I couldn't change into regular day-clothes. That would just be sadistic towards L. He had it bad enough without me being naked once more in front of him. Finally I decided to just read a little Shakespeare. A bookshelf appeared near the bed and I ran to it, grabbing the first book I saw, not caring about the title. A comfy chair was positioned near the bookcase and I took a seat.

L continued to whimper from the bed. I ignored him and tried to read, unable to fully concentrate. The only things that stood out were the different ways Shakespeare had written sex without actually saying it. Disgusting. Finally, I just had to put the book down, unable to continue. I stood and placed it on the chair before walking to the bed and L.

His eyes were closed by now, silently weeping from the pain. What was wrong with this man that he couldn't even masturbate? He didn't notice my sitting on the bed behind him. He didn't notice my legs coming to rest on either side of his body. He did notice, however, my hands unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and reaching inside his pants and boxers.

"L-Light, what are you doing?" he asked, shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping a friend out," I replied casually and I took hold of his length. He gasped loudly and started to groan. That was truly all I was doing. I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain for so long. I was just helping my friend, is all.

My hands slowly stroked his genitals, causing him to let out numerous moans and groans. Somehow, I liked the moans. Soon I was pumping him, gaining speed, getting hard just from the moans L emitted. This was not supposed to happen. I had to stop myself from letting my erection get large enough for L to feel, even in his state.

The only thing I could think of doing was bite down, hard. The only thing I had in front of me to bite? L's neck. He mewed and I pumped harder, becoming harder myself, sadly. What was going on? How was I turned on by all this?

I bit again, finding his tender spot. He moaned louder than ever and came into my hands. My body couldn't take in anymore, and my now-painful erection came against his back. Unfortunately, L felt the wetness through my pants and his shirt.

L sighed, finally finding release. Too bad it was at the cost of my pride. He leaned back into my chest and placed his hands over mine, which were still in his pants. At the sudden movement from him, no matter how tender and innocent, I yelped, pulling my hands out of his pants and falling from the bed.

The man on the bed looked down at me, smirking. "Have you decided if this shall be your heaven or hell, Light?" he asked sweetly, if almost menacingly.

I stared at him in shock. That's what he meant from before. I bet this is what happens with other users of the Death Note. It's almost like a loophole. The user doesn't go to heaven or hell, but to a Nowhere Land, where they are given one thing that can make it either a heaven or a hell for them. They then decide what it could be.

That means that L, besides being the one thing that can ruin my afterlife, is also the thing only that can make my existence complete. Why was he acting like this? Couldn't we just be friends and be happy with spending time together for the rest of our immortal lives…deaths…? Did he just find me attractive, or are there deeper emotions? Did he feel them when we worked on the Kira case together, or just recently? Are they given to him just so he can do this to me in Nowhere Land? And how did I feel towards him?

Thoughts were racing around my head and I couldn't think straight. I think I fainted.

"Light…Light…" I heard L whispering from far off, as if he was shouting from a mile away. When I was sure that I wasn't dreaming—not knowing what would happen if I was—I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the bed once more, my head in L's lap. He was petting my head, rubbing one hand up and down my arm soothingly.

As soon as I realized what was going on, I shot up, trying to get away from L. He was the reason I had fainted, after all. He had my brain completely confused and I did not like that feeling. However, that was a bad move. Pain shot through my shoulder and I fell back down to the bed, letting L pet and rub the arm once more.

"When you fainted, you landed on your shoulder, Light," L explained. Great, just great. A chance for him to take care of me. He snickered after a little while. I looked into his emotionless face. He asked in return, "So, how does the prospect of spending eternity with me suddenly cause Light to faint? Was he really that excited?"

I glared at him in response. He simply sniffed snootily and shoved my head off his lap, getting off the bed. He walked over to the chair I had occupied earlier and picked up the book I was reading. "Romeo and Juliet…I did not know Light was fond of Shakespeare," he stated as he flipped the book open to the page I'd dog-eared. He snickered and read aloud one of the lines from the page. Oh, one of the sex references…great.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep, for the next thing I knew, L was laying next to me, cuddling me. Oh get off of me! I'm not gay! However, I didn't say anything; L was actually asleep. I thought he was an insomniac. He even said that he wouldn't be sleeping.

At least my shoulder wasn't hurting anymore. I lay there thinking, not in the mood to get up. Ever since I had had that dream of me making out with L and had in fact woken up to the two of us kissing, I had been whole heartily renouncing that I liked him in any way possible, except as friends.

The term "friends with benefits" crossed my mind and I shook it out of my head. I never stopped to think _why_ I really had dreamt that dream, and why L was acting the way he was. It could obviously be an effect of my having to spend eternity with the guy, but there were so many others I could've chosen subconsciously in his place. Why was L my "goddess"?

He hadn't acted out openly until I had initiated it. The only way I could've known that he liked me was from the blushes he gave me whenever he saw me naked. But any sane person could blush at that. No, this was something I had to figure out for myself. Maybe initiating a make-out session was going a little too far, but it worked…

And then there was the fact that I wasn't in love with him. I wasn't gay. Then I thought back to how I lost my erection: I had imagined Misa stripping. Well, isn't that just the opposite of what would happen to any straight guy? I mean, I could've imagined any woman's body with Misa's head and maybe that would've aroused me…no it wouldn't have.

Never in my life have I found that perfect girl. Sure, Takada was smart, and had a good body, but I never liked her more than just somebody to use. Any of my relationships I have had have had some purpose, something to gain from them. And I have never even liked the girls in those porn magazines I was forced to read while being watched by L and my father.

Man, I think I really was gay!!

And there was a whole other reason to prove that true. You see, L was just sleeping so soundly next to me, and I was still tired, especially from all the damn thinking I was just doing. At that moment, I wished for a clock, to know what time it was. Oddly enough, a nightstand appeared next to my side of the bed and a clock atop it. The clock had the date and time: 2:00 am, three days after I had died. With that knowledge, I fell asleep.

"_Light," Misa whined. I was back at my apartment I owned with Misa. She snaked her arms around me from behind. I was sitting on the couch, watching the news. "I'm horny," she complained in my ear. "Do something about it!"_

_I sighed. I had to do whatever she wanted, or she would pose as a threat to me and my cover. She squealed as I stood, walking towards the bedroom. This kind of thing had happened before. And like all the other times, I would just let her strip both of us and be seme, riding me. It didn't matter._

_She stripped sexily, like always. I just smiled kindly. Once she was fully naked, she started undoing the buttons on my shirt, slowly pulling it off to let her hands slide down my muscled arms. She moved onto the pants and let her hand slide against my cock while she undid them and pulled the fabric from my legs. She never realized I was far from hard._

_She pulled my shoes and socks off with the pants and slowly crawled over me to my boxers. She growled and tore them from my body._

"_A little impatient are we?" I questioned. She growled again and looked at my face, hunger in her eyes. I had been so busy lately; I had barely any time for Misa. It was almost a month since we last had sex. Of course she was impatient._

_She started kissing me, making out with me, pulling me ever closer to her. I let my mind wander, like always. Everything with the Kira case was going fine. Nobody suspected a thing and Kira was still killing. But that just bored me. Where was the danger to all this? When L was around, I was constantly thinking, figuring out ways for him to die, for him not to catch me._

_Now he was gone and I was just so bored. I remembered him, every detail about him: his raven locks, messy and unkempt; his eyes, always analyzing everything, deep and dark; his skin, pale and soft (I had felt it many times during our time chained together; after all, it was almost inevitable); his posture, the way he sat, ever little quirk about him._

_Never had I thought about L in such detail while Misa was trying to have sex with me. And I now I knew why. My mind wandered some more, and I wondered what it would be like if it was L's lips against my own, not Misa's. Suddenly, it felt like it really was him on top of me. His lips were skilled and I liked it._

_Misa was flipped over and I was on top of her, biting her neck, thinking it was L's. She moaned. I had never taken seme before, seeing as I didn't need to, but she was liking this—not as much as me of course._

_I didn't understand why I was responding to her touch, pretending it was L's delicate hands wrapped around my waist, his neck my hands were clutching as I bit into it. I ground our hips together, growing harder. I wanted her to moan when I did that, wanted to hear L's moan._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I held down her upper arms and positioned myself. Then, I thrust in, not caring if it hurt her._

"_LIGHT!!" she screamed. It wasn't L's voice. No, it was not a low, and almost monotone, but high pitched, screech-like. I lost my arousal. It was just Misa. I thrust in a few more times until she hit her climax, not wanting to get her upset._

_I lay down next to her, thinking about what had just happened. I had just had sex with her, obviously, but I had also just imagined she was a guy. I really needed some more sleep._

"AHHH!!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed. My dream…it wasn't just a dream…it was a memory!

"Light, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" L asked, sitting up next to me. He wrapped his arms around me gently, comfortingly.

I melted into the touch. "L…" I whispered. Then suddenly, I turned around and faced him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "L!" I shouted at him. "I think I really am gay!!" His face was shocked for a moment, and then he started to smile. "L…that was a memory I dreamt about, not just a dream. Misa and I were having sex—I can't call it making love, for that was one-sided—and I somehow started imagining she was…_you_…and then I started actually_ enjoying _it!" I whispered once I had calmed down enough.

L's smile just widened. He looked like a little kid. A cute little kid. And I leaned forward and quickly pecked those smiling, childlike lips. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled my lips back to his. My hands moved from clawing his shoulder to rubbing his back. I found the hem of his shirt and pulled.

"Anything you want…" L murmured into my mouth. There were two possibilities for what he meant. Either he meant that he would give me anything I wanted—both highly plausible and unlikely—or he was referring to one of the first things he said to me when I came to Nowhere Land. I could get anything I desired, except food and for him to go away. Like I wanted L to go away.

I wanted us to be naked, with our skin pressed against each others' and nothing separating us. Our clothes vanished much like my clothes did once I took them off. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Seriously, I could've done that instead of changing in front of him. Still, that was in the past. This was now. And now, I was pushing L onto the mattress, grinding into him as he nibbled my neck.

He started snickering. I didn't understand it. I ground our hips together again and he moaned, but then started snickering once more. I growled and moved so I was the one at his neck, biting into it, sucking the skin, leaving behind my mark. Between his moans, he still snickered.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" I finally exploded. I had a huge hard-on and I felt he did too, yet he was laughing when we were the most intimate. I had never truly been into any of the sex I had had in my past, but I knew that laughing while doing so was not right.

"Y-you think that you are go-going to b-be seme!" L laughed in my face. He easily flipped us over and hissed in my ear, "I'm never uke." I could feel his warm breath, and shivered under him. He licked my earlobe and nibbled slightly. I let out a moan.

Wait, that wasn't fair. I was not gonna let some guy boss me around. He can be uke for once in his life, can't he? When we first made out, I was on top of him. Well, maybe he knew I was asleep or something, but still. Now he's saying that he will never let me be seme. That's just not fair at all. I like control. He should know that, what with my god complex.

"Kira needs to learn…" he whispered in the other ear, followed by licking and nibbling that earlobe. I mewled. Well, that wasn't helping matters. I couldn't be uke, and that was final. If I couldn't be the dominant one, then there shall be no sex. I wanted to be clothed again, and L too.

The clothes wouldn't appear. I growled and L looked at my face, probably about to kiss me again. He was shocked to see anger there instead of lust. I growled out, "I am not going to make love to you unless I'm seme. However, no matter how much I wish for clothes to be on us, they won't appear!" I tried pushing L off of me. He held me down and started kissing down my chest.

"Make…love?" he asked between kisses and nips. "You…mean…you…love…me?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled back. Still, his arms restrained me. Why did he have to be so strong?

He snickered, but looked me in the eyes as he said, "Light said that he couldn't call sex with Misa Amane 'making love' because it was one-sided. Therefore, he is implying when he says he won't make love to me, he knows that the lust, the need, the love, is not one-sided. Light just said that he loves L!" In my shock at his words, he let go of my arms and grabbed my head, entangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me towards him.

The kiss was strong, passionate, but slow. Once I had relaxed into L's lips, he slipped his tongue through mine and started tasting me from the inside. Soon he had a circular motion going on. I just sucked in his essence. He was amazing, he was gorgeous, he was intelligent, and he was devious. Why hadn't I realized this before? He was all I could ever want in a partner, just the same sex as me. I never said my lover had to be a girl, just that I wasn't gay.

Then I remembered our argument from before. Like I said, this man was devious. He knew how to distract me so I would forget. But I wouldn't this time. My tongue darted out over his and licked at his lips. He moaned softly and I entered him. He tasted sweet, as if he still ate sugar constantly. Our tongues fought for dominance, but his was somehow more skilled; he won. Dammit, stop winning!

He snickered once more at another of my growls and started kissing down my jaw, sucking at my throat, down to my collarbone, and down my chest, stopping right when my skin got more sensitive near my privates.

"You already helped me yesterday…" he said into my stomach. "I should return the favor…" I smiled. He was mere inches away from giving me a blow job, something that didn't really have that much to do with domination. "But…"

"'BUT!!??!!'" I screamed so loud, I bet people still alive could hear. What did he mean 'but'?!

"But, Light, I'm just too horny for that. I'll make up for it later. Right now, suck," he ordered, shoving his fingers in my face. I grimaced. He was going to be seme. That little bastard. I turned my head away. His fingers followed.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and throwing it away from me.

He snorted. "You know I can't do that, Light. Remember what happened last time? In fact, Light rather enjoyed that, didn't he?" I groaned at the memory.

Lube appeared in my hand. I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to find release now. So if I was going to be uke, I would still retain some dominance. I smirked at L's shocked face, squirting the lube into my hands. "Come now, L. You know I'm the only one that should touch you, not even yourself…" I said huskily as my lube-coated hands grabbed hold of his member. He moaned at my touch. Careful not to be too good so that he'd cum, I coated his length then rubbed the excess on the fingers he had offered me to suck on.

After that, I lied back down against the pillows, preparing myself for what was to come. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was like losing my virginity all over again. But this time I wasn't on top, and L knew what he was doing.

He placed the fingers at my entrance and pushed one in. The feeling was weird, but not altogether uncomfortable. He quickly put in a second finger, moving around more. Still, it wasn't so bad, even when he scissored them.

"Hurry up!" I called, barely in control of myself. Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't seme. I didn't have too much self control when it came to things like this. After all, my lack of self control and my bad timing is what ultimately got me killed. It had gotten Misa in trouble, with me next, along with other things.

L snickered and shoved a third finger into me. There was a slight pain, but I easily got used to it. Once L thought I was properly prepared, he positioned himself at my entrance. I sucked in a breath and held it there, not knowing what this would feel like. I had heard that the first few times hurt, but the uke usually got used to it. Either that or they turn into or already were masochists.

"Ready, Light?" L asked me, voice cracking slightly. Was he truly nervous? I nodded furiously. "Light…" he whispered. I sighed. G-d! This was taking forever!! I was in pain right now and he was worried I'd be in more pain?! He could see the anger in my expression, but the lust in my eyes. I was giving myself to a man when I thought I would only be dominant over any woman I met. Did he realize what I was giving up and giving into?

"Light…" he whispered again.

"What?!" I snapped.

After a long pause, he made a strange, almost angry face and slammed into me. I screamed incoherently; I felt like I was being split in two, starting with my ass. It was as if all the preparing had been for nothing. I stopped screaming once I got over the initial shock, but continued panting. It still hurt like hell.

Once I had slowed my breathing down enough, L slowly started pulling out of me, not wanting to hurt me even more. Once his tip was almost out, he slowly pushed back in. And again, he came almost out and back in, getting faster each time. Once he had an even, faster rhythm going, my body started responding, ignoring the pain and only focusing on the pleasure. I started bucking into him as he came back in, so he was fully sheathed each time.

He had grabbed my hips and was digging his nails into my skin. I had my hands on his back, clawing him just as much. Our moans echoed throughout Nowhere Land. At one point, I groaned, glancing down at my neglected cock. L took the hint and started pumping me in time to our thrusting and bucking. I moaned harder each time his hands moved.

"L!!" I screamed as he hit something inside of me, a bundle of nerves, which made me see stars. The pleasure was just too much. I came into his waiting hands and on our bare stomachs. I tightened around his length and he came inside me, his hot juices filling me. The pale, scrawny man fell on top of me, heaving a sigh. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his hair as he snuggled into my neck.

And we each fell asleep in each others' arms, content in our own little heaven.

I didn't dream, but I awoke to something that seemed like a dream. As soon as I was awake enough to know what was going on, I was instantly aroused. Many dogs run in their sleep, I guess I make out in my sleep, and L humps in his. I just lay there, enjoying the feeling. Even if L was on top, I was in control. I could stop him any time—yeah, right!—or I could let this last until he woke up and got completely embarrassed. I chose the latter.

"Huh?" I heard L mutter soon. My eyes had closed and I had a small smiling playing across my face by then. L stopped moving and got off of me. I opened my eyes and whimpered, missing the contact, the friction. Damn him, he was still dominating.

"Light, why don't you put some clothes on?" he asked me as he pulled out his normal outfit from the dresser. "And put the news on, will you?" he added, pointing to the television on top of the dresser. That wasn't there before. A remote was on the nightstand, so I quickly turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news before getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes to change into.

"In other news," the reporter was saying, "the missing pop idol and model, Misa-Misa, aka Misa Amane, was found earlier this morning. She was at the bottom of a river near her apartment she had been living in with her late husband Light Yagami. This has most likely been suicide, for she went missing soon after Mr. Yagami died. Others think that it was Kira's last act. He killed his main opposition, Yagami, and anyone dear to him. Could this be Kira's final murder, or just a regular suicide? More coverage at—"

The TV hit the ground and crashed, smashing into a million pieces. My fist was still extended. L tried comforting me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "Do you think that was Kira's final act, Light?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath to calm down, lowering my arm to my side. I then turned to face L and said, "Depends on how you look at it." To L's curious eyes, I explained, "Before Misa gave up her ownership of the Death Note for the last time, she told me she would never want to live in a world without me. I decided to write her name in the Death Note with suicide next to it. Time of death: as soon as she knows I have died. Obviously Kira's death was all over the news, so she killed herself by drowning apparently. Not very creative if you ask me. But that's Misa for you. Now, do you think Kira killed her?"

L placed a thumb to his mouth and thought for a little while. His dark eyes never moved from my own as he contemplated. "Did she know her name was written?" he finally asked.

"No. I didn't think she'd have enough courage to go through with it, so I helped her out. Now she'll be stuck in her own Nowhere Land. Anyway, even if I did tell her, she wouldn't remember anything." I smirked. L nodded his head.

"You are right, Light. It does depend on how you look at it. And I look at it differently than you, for I am not a murderer, nor am I Kira. Therefore, you, meaning Kira, killed her. But you are correct in thinking it was for the best. She is not the girl to have enough courage to kill herself, but would be stuck in an endless depression until her death." L looked away for a moment before starting to walk away from the small bit of space I called our room. "Follow me," he called without looking back.

I quickly caught up to him and tried to keep up with his brisk pace. I didn't voice the dozens of questions buzzing through my mind, knowing he wouldn't answer any. After a while, I looked behind us. I couldn't see anything at all in any direction. When I looked back at L, he stopped.

"Your mother and sister," L stated in monotone, pointing to the ground. And where there used to be shadowless white, there was an overhead view of my home. My sister was sitting on the couch, not registering anything. But I think I saw the sadness in her eyes I had never seen since her kidnapping. Sayu was still there, inside the unresponsive shell. And there was my mother, sitting across from her daughter, crying heavily into her hands. The house around them was a mess, as if my mother hadn't cleaned since she found out about my death. That must be the reason behind her breakdown. When my dad died, she worked twice as hard to be a good mother for her children. Now she had a dead husband and son and an almost vegetable-like daughter. Had I really done that to her?

I hadn't noticed I had gotten down on my knees, or that I had grabbed onto L's hand. Both actions were very unlike me. I didn't notice until L pulled on my hand, pulling me to my feet again and leading me away from the see-through floor.

After some time, we stopped once more. L pointed down again, this time saying, "Matsuda." I looked down to see more white, but not like Nowhere Land. No, there were shadows. Enough shadows, in fact, for me to tell that it was a strange, mattress-like room. A padded room. And in the corner was a darker figure. Black hair, regular-toned skin, black pants, and an off-white straight jacket. Matsuda was in a mental hospital, in a padded room, in a straight jacket. The door opened and someone walked in. They said something that sounded like, "You did the right thing," and Matsuda freaked out. Yelling how I, Light, was his friend, he could never suspect me; he panicked and didn't know what to do, so he shot me; he couldn't understand how I could be Kira. After several continuous moments of his shouting, he broke down. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he shook from the power of his emotions. The man walked over to him and gave him a shot in the arm. His cries died down and soon he fell asleep. They drugged Matsuda!!

"THEY DRUGGED HIM!!" I shouted. L wasn't shocked by my reaction. I was once again on my knees, his hand entwined in mine. "My mom's a wreck, my sister's feeling emotion again, and Matsuda is in a mental hospital! L, this cannot be possible!!" I started to break down myself. "I killed you; I killed my dad, Mello, Matt…Misa, Takada…Mikami…Anyone who got in my way or outgrew their use, I killed them all." Sure it was all for the betterment of mankind, but at what cost? Was this what L kept saying but I chose to ignore? This was why he needed to find and capture Kira.

Well here Kira was, putty in his hands, his uke, holding his hand and crying his eyes out. But still, L stood there, not knowing what to do as I bawled like a baby, shouting through my tears, "I killed them all! I killed them all!" I knew that even if Sayu, my mom, and Matsuda weren't dead, I had still killed them. Killed them on the inside at least.

I don't know how long we were there, but after a long time, my body was out of tears and I had almost lost my voice. L was sitting in his odd crouch next to me, looking far away from here, his thumb playing with his lips. I sniffled one last time and L said, "Kira has learned his lesson. Light might've learned long ago, but finally Kira has caught up." With that, he stood and started dragging me in another direction.

I didn't have any idea where we were going, but I just followed, sniffling several times and thoroughly ruining the shirt I was wearing by wiping my snot on the sleeve. I barely noticed how long we were walking and in no time, we were back in our "room." The white furniture waiting for us to return, the television still smashed on the ground.

L pulled me to the bed, but I didn't want sleep right now, nor did I want anything from him at the moment. I just wanted to sit and think. I pulled my hand from his and sat down on the large chair, knocking the damn Shakespeare book to the ground. L watched curiously. He might've been the greatest detective in the world, but he still didn't understand human emotions very well.

I closed my eyes tightly and a few extra tears escaped. Suddenly, delicate, warm hands were holding either side of my face and soft, warm lips were kissing my eyelids, a tongue darting out to lick up the tears.

"A little salty, but I'll live with it if it is for you, Light," L whispered as he pressed our foreheads together. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do. You know I'm no good at this kind of thing. I have been isolated and excluded my whole life. You have had numerous friends and girlfriends and have gone through the stages of regular school. Tell me, Light. Tell me." He was pleading with me, seeming almost jealous.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see L's innocent, midnight ones staring back at me. I was in control and I was going to enjoy this. "First," I started, "you tell me you are here for me now and forever." He repeated my words sweetly. "Next, you kiss me lovingly, but not heatedly, wanting more." He did as I said, drawing me close and holding my cheeks in his hands. His lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in synchronization for a few minutes until I had to pull away, for lack of oxygen.

"Now what?" L asked breathlessly. By now he was sitting in my lap.

I smirked. "Now…" I was reminded of how I controlled Takada. She kept asking what she was supposed to do, and I told her everything she needed to say, do, and think. Misa, too, when she possessed the Death Note. And Mikami. Even my dad during his final moments. I controlled the whole Task Force, leading them onto false leads that would get us nowhere for years until I was caught.

"Now…" I started again, "you be seme." My face had fallen during my realization, but now I smiled at the look of shock on L's face. He started mumbling incoherently. Of course, he thought I was going to constantly fight him, wanting to be in control. Well, look where my dominance issues got me: dead and with a bunch of dead people and others suffering.

L just stared at me for a moment, but soon smirked and brought one his hands away from my face. That hand ended up at my crotch, where he gripped me through my pants. His lips found mine again and started to make out with me. When before, our tongues had fought, his easily slid into my mouth and I gently licked the underside invitingly.

When before, I would've punched him for picking me up, I curled into his arms as he carried me to the bed bridal style and dropped me, quickly climbing on top of me. After another quick kiss, he started stripping sexily for me, putting on a show that I greatly enjoyed. Once his pants had slowly slid down his legs and he stepped out of them, I hungrily pulled him back over me by his boxers. They too came off, but by my hands.

Next were my clothes. L started to undress me, but was pulling quickly, almost tearing the clothes, too horny to wait. I smirked and they vanished like they had before. L dropped on top of me and pulled me close, kissing my neck.

The skin on skin friction started to become too much, but before I could tell L to just fuck me already, he muttered between nips and kisses, "Last time…you were angry…because you wanted…to be seme…but the clothes…wouldn't appear…I thought I told you…one of the only things…you can't wish for…is for you…to be out of my sight…" He purred and placed his fingers at my mouth, wanting me to suck.

I chuckled and started to gradually lick his fingers in front of me. He shivered from my tongue's touch, but continued marking me. Finally he pulled back and sat between my legs. "My little uke!" he crooned to my annoyance before lifting my legs onto his shoulders. "Next time's doggy style!" he whispered excitedly.

He shoved two of his fingers inside me and I squirmed at the sudden intrusion. Soon, he stuck the third one in. Somehow, I barely felt it, there was no difference.

"L…I need you!" I called out, unable to wait any longer. He took that as his cue to pull his fingers out and position himself at my entrance. He hesitated. "L! FUCK ME ALREADY!!" I yelled.

He snickered. Of course he was doing that on purpose, to see how much control he really held over me. I didn't care anymore. He slowly entered me, letting my hole get accustomed to the new feeling, the much larger object inside. Of course, there was searing pain, but not as much as the first time. I tried to ignore it as he plunged deeper in. We eventually got a rhythm going of thrusts and bucks like last time, with L often hitting the bundle of nerves inside me. This time, the glorious pleasure didn't cause me to cum right away. At least it kept us going longer.

L gripped my length and started pumping expertly. It made me wonder if maybe he had done this kind of thing before. Had he had other boyfriends in the past?

I shook my head to clear it of any of those stray thoughts. I wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. Trying to distract myself, I lifted my hands to L's chest. I could see his ribs through his pale skin. He really was scrawny! But he was still my adorable scrawny L. I pinched one of his nipples and he let out a mewl with his moans. His hand tightened slightly around my member and I moaned loudly. My fingers continued to toy with both nipples, L clearly enjoying it.

Finally, I twisted both at the same time, he squeezed harder, and I came, shouting his name to the heavens. He came inside me, shouting my name.

We were spent. L pulled out of me gingerly and lay down next to me on the bed. We both sighed contently and were inches away from sleep. But before either of us could shut our eyes permanently for the time being, I decided to question L a bit.

"L?"

"Hmm?" he answered, too tired to form complete sentences.

"You really seem to know what you're doing…and you said you're never uke…so…uh…" I couldn't figure out a way to finish the thought. He knew what I meant though.

He let out a small snicker before saying, "I am always in control. Nobody dominates over the World's Greatest Detective. However, did you really expect me to be constantly up all night working on the Kira case? Especially if I knew that Kira was in fact sleeping right next to me? No, I was searching through the internet for information on…certain topics. You see, Light. I had grown fairly fond of you over the time we spent at college together. However, I always thought you were quite attractive, and you seemed like you had everything I could ever want in a partner, had I ever been looking. So, when we were chained together, it took all my willpower not to show my growing love towards you. If I did, surly your father would separate us and hate me more." He smirked.

I was surprised by all this. He really did love me all this time. It was so sweet.

He continued, "So, I researched a lot, so that is why I 'seem to know what I'm doing.' I wanted to save my virginity for Light, and that is what I did. When I died, I was quite worried Light would be an old man when he died, much too old for my liking. But I knew that was highly unlikely, what with Mello and Near both working to find and kill you." He nuzzled into me and I wrapped my arms around him tighter. "So, that was why I was so hesitant the first time, Light."

I was so touched. He gave me his virginity and I had given him nothing. "I'm sorry, L, for killing you."

"You already voiced that, Light, when you first died. However, if you are regretting it, don't. Everything has gone according to plan and now we are together for eternity, my love." He sighed into my neck.

I suddenly realized something. "L, I haven't told you I love you. Well, I do. I love you, L."

His eyes were closed and I was afraid he had fallen asleep before hearing me. Nope, he was smiling like a little kitten. He heard. I fell asleep next to him, happy.

"_Light…?" I heard. The voice echoed around me. It was dark, with no stars in the sky. "Light!" the voice yelled this time. It sounded familiar. I knew the man shouting. Whose voice was it? "LIGHT!! LIGHT!!" The voice shouted for me again._

_I was suddenly glomped by some figure. I looked down and could see Matsuda clinging to me. He was wearing his favorite suit, hair perfectly combed. It was like he had never killed me and been sent to the mental hospital. He nuzzled into me, whispering my name again and again, unable to believe this was real. Well, it wasn't real; it was a dream._

"_I'm sorry, Matsuda," I finally voiced, hugging him back. He looked up, confused. "Matsuda, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being Kira. I'm sorry for ruining your life. And I'm sorry that you are living in a mental hospital." He finally understood._

_He smiled again. "It's not that bad. I can sleep all I want. The food's pretty good. And the room itself is comfy! Mogi and Aizawa visited me the other day. It hasn't even been a week yet; don't worry. And don't tell me I did the right thing, because you're my friend, Light. It wasn't right."_

"_Matsuda," I said smiling. I lifted his chin so he would look me in the eyes. "I, Light am your friend. But I'm dead. That's why I'm Light. But the man you shot wasn't me. Light died long ago, back when L died. No, the man you shot was Kira, the one you had been trying to hunt down for so many years. Can you understand that?"_

_He nodded his head slowly, like a little kid. He was acting completely like a little kid, talking like one too. Was this how his subconscious reverted when in a dream state? Is this how come he was always so childish during the investigation?_

"_You…you died when L died?" he asked cautiously after a while._

_A small smile flashed across my face as I nodded too. I looked behind me to see that through the black was a small window. Matsuda followed my gaze and ran over to the window, grabbing my hand and pulling me along._

_On the other side of the window was the Nowhere Land I was residing in now, with its white furniture, (broken) television, and white bed. On the bed were two naked men, L and me. They were breathing heavily and holding each other close._

"_And now we are together for eternity, my love," L said to Light, sighing into his neck._

"_L, I haven't told you I love you. Well, I do. I love you, L," Light said to L. L gave a cat-like grin and the two of them fell asleep in each others' arms._

_I gasped. "That…just happened," I breathed, shocked. And what was with this dream? Was this really Matsuda? Or is this a figment of my subconscious, wanting me to end happily?_

_Matsuda stared at me wide-eyed. "Light…you…Ryuzaki…L…huh?" he blabbered. I stared at him with sympathy in my eyes. I would act like him if the positions were shifted. Finally he managed out, "You ended up dying happily, Light. And L's happy, too. Then I'm happy! I'm going to talk with Aizawa the next time he comes! I'm getting outta that hell hole!"_

"_But you just said…" I gawked at him dumbfounded._

_After a short chuckle, he said, "You think I would want to make your death more miserable, Light? No way. Even if you're just a figment of my subconscious, I would never want to make you unhappier. You're my friend!" After a pause, he continued, "Any time I try talking, they drug me. And then I fall asleep to nightmares of me shooting you, and sometimes Ryuzaki. Sometimes, you turn into the monster I always pictured Kira as. This was the first time I haven't had a nightmare since I was brought to that place. Near sent me there, did you know that?! That little bastard," he added under his breath._

_I continued to stare at him. Well, it definitely wasn't like Matsuda to swear, so he must really hate Near._

"_Earlier today, I finally got out what I wanted to say, but went a little crazy. So…I hope Aizawa will listen."_

"_He will." I smiled at him, but he was starting to fade. "I swear he will." I was starting to fade too. I really hoped this was some sort of death thing—that I could travel to people's dreams._

_Matsuda faded away and I became solid again, holding another figure in my arms._

"_Light…" the woman was sobbing. "My dear Light…dead…"_

_I gasped out, "Mom!"_

_She looked up to see I was holding her. My mom hugged me, not letting go. However, whatever dream it was, the dream was letting go. I didn't get as much time with her as I did Matsuda, but there wasn't as much to say, to settle._

"_Mom. Mom, I love you. I'm sorry I'm gone. But remember, I will always be in your memory. It was my time anyway, and I'm happy now. I wasn't before, not really. And tell Sayu I love her too. She'll understand, I promise." She looked up at me, tears still pouring out her eyes. "I miss you both. Good-bye."_

_She faded away completely and I faded too. My dream was over._

I awoke to my name being called lightly (no pun intended) and my face being slapped slightly. My eyes opened to the whiteness of Nowhere Land and L leaning over me, worried.

"LIGHT!" he shouted once he registered my consciousness. "You wouldn't wake up! I was worried. You wouldn't respond to any words or when I touched you at all. It had me worried sick!"

I smirked and sat up, getting on all fours. Crawling over to where L started to cower in the corner of the bed, I asked, "L…where exactly did you…_touch_ me? Hmm?"

A blush crossed his face and I felt embarrassed slightly too.

I chuckled, and before he could answer, I answered his obvious next question, amazement clear in my voice, "I dreamed, L. I dreamed of Matsuda…and my mom…And I think they were dreaming the same thing, too. As if we were communicating…"

After a minute of pondering, L's face broke into a wide grin. "Setting things in order…yes…I had the same thing happen to me when I died. But the two I visited were Near and Mello. Near was more or less apathetic and Mello was…over-emotional—melodramatic if you please." He let out a bit of air from his nose in a snort-like laugh. "I will tell you a secret: Mello was meant to be my successor. Roger knows nothing. He thought it was all about intelligence and grades. There's passion and want in there too, and emotion. Near cheated his way to beating you and could never had done it without Mello and Matt sacrificing themselves."

"Whatever."

"Whatever!? How can you say that?! Roger—mph!"

I cut him off with a kiss. Really, whatever. We were dead, Mello was dead. Near was still alive, acting as the new L, World's Greatest Detective. Why should we care? L leaned into the kiss, teeth biting my bottom lip slightly before I let his tongue slide in.

Suddenly, I pulled back.

"Light? Did I do something wrong?" L asked, worried.

I chuckled. "No, no. I just wanted to say one more thing before we get too intense." I paused and waited for him to say something, knowing he would be annoyed.

After a few moments, L prompted, "And that is…?"

Once more I chuckled and pulled him close, staring him right in the eyes, his deep, gorgeous eyes. "This is heaven." I pulled him in for another kiss.

**___________**

**Author's note: About the chess thing, how they play. Well, I do enjoy playing chess. My games don't last that long, but still, they are quite fun. Actually, by the end, I am laughing hysterically with my friends for something stupid. Well, how L and Light play is sort of how they played during Death Note. Think about it, k? Man, this story has a lot more hidden meaning than my other. The chess, the dreams…Just so many hidden messages throughout the whole thing, while my other story was more short, sweet, and to the point. This one has Light completely and utterly confused for most of it. Also, although L never stated this, there was a reason why Light must sleep like a normal person (though no one ever eats/drinks in Nowhere Land. End of story) that anyone can guess. And just one more note, comparing this to my first one-shot: Yeah, that one was more sweet and stuff and comedic too, but this no, though there are some funny moments, is more serious. K?**

**now, the heaven/hell deal. I just want to credit Lightofathousandsuns for the whole "Nowhere Land" type place that is all white. I made it completely my own, but I still want to thank them. I also want to thank DeathByConformity44 for their view on what they think heaven and hell are and using those views for Light in one of their awesome fanfics. (heaven = boring for Light). and of course for just using Shakespeare at all... Oh, almost forgot: thanx to...oh shit I don't remember the author's name, but they wrote the story "The Geek in the Striped Shirt and Goggles" (which I really need to continue reading...). in the story, they mentioned many of the ways Shakespeare said sex w/o saying the actual word. it was quite interesting. so, I decided to put that in as well, for comedic effect. oh, one more thanx to the author of a story...shit I forgot what story...It is also Matt/Mello (creepy, a thanx to two Matt/Mello fics, and a thanx to two l/light fics). that fanfic taught me that men/boys (they were like 13 in the story) can have their erections stay w/ them for LONG periods of time if they can't find release for whatever reason...like being handcuffed to a bed...**

**and to add to Light's realization about the death note user being given one thing that can turn Nowhere Land to either heaven or hell: I thought long and hard about this and it's like Matt given an endless supply of video games in Nowhere Land, but is completely alone. he'll be happy for a long time, but after a while, might get bored, or at least lonely, especially without MELLO!! understand? Light could either think of his arch enemy staying w/ him forever, someone who will always outsmart him. or a friend who is exceptionally horny and apparently in luv w/ him, but he doesn't know how he feels towards L. That's what can make it hell. heaven's only one choice: fall in luv w/ L, which he does in the end. YAY!!**

**BTW: I did do a little research for the scene when Light sees everyone. It is true that Sayu and their mother never learn of Light's identity of being Kira. However, there was no info really about Matsuda. That I had a little...fun with....And no, I didn't feel any emotion while writing about Sayu and her mom, but I almost started crying for Matsuda. I MEAN, WHO WOULDN'T?! TToTT**

**Just so you know, I debated a lot for when to stop. Almost stopped when Light said "You be seme." but didn't. You guys read that much, you needed lemons! And the Matsuda thing wasn't a very good ending. So, yeah. Anyways, Light never said if he was in heaven or hell yet, so you guys needed that. And yes, I had to put in the Mello thing. Just had to be done. As you can tell, I hate Near. And LUV Mello. Matt/Mello RULES!! AND L RULES WHEN HE'S CRAZY!! (("My little uke! Next time's doggy style!!"))**


End file.
